


The Auction

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, younger hannibal lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Twelve years old Will is being sold at an omega auction after presenting omega and Hannibal saves/buys him.-The auctioneer was busy yelling numbers that got higher and higher but Will wasn’t really hearing anything, he retreated back into his own mind where there at least was some peace from this nightmare.-
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Everything hurt. That was the first thing Will noticed when he regained consciousness. The next thing he noticed was the cold hard metal floor he was laying on.

The only thing he was wearing was his old shirt he normally slept in but is was torn multiple places.

Will still hadn’t opened his eyes, too afraid to face the reality he knew waited for him.

The last thing he remembered was the beating his father had given him, who knows how long ago.

Will had presented Omega on the night of his twelfth birthday, something that had not pleased his father, to put it mildly.

Will’s father had been furious, he had yelled about how Will had been a disappointment all his life but how dare he do this to his father who had graciously given him food, clothes and a bed to sleep in, all the while Will’s father had hit and kicked him until he was lying in a pool of his own blood on the living room floor.

Will’s father had always blamed Will for his mother’s death when she gave birth to Will but Will had never seen the man like that before. Will’s father had been neglectful, yes, but never violent.

The last thing Will heard before he passed out was his father mumbling about getting rid of Will one time and for all.

Will had thought he had planned to kill him but apparently he had been wrong.

Slowly Will finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the bars of his cage. Then he noticed more cages. Dozens of cages actually, all full of people. One sniff in the air was all he needed before the last puzzled fell into place.

Omegas... Dozens of omegas in cages, all in various ages and gender and almost all of them had bruises, som more than others.

An auction house. That’s what Will’s father had meant. He had sold Will of to an omega auction house.

As it was his right according to the law.

According to the law every omega needed an alpha guardian and if you didn’t t have one, the government would find you one.

If you were lucky you got an alpha who was nice and would take care of you. If you were very lucky, you might even get some freedom and maybe go to school.

Will’s mother had been an omega.

Will’s father had not granted her any freedom other than what was needed to take care of the house but he hadn’t been abusive. Will’s father had genuinely loved his omega but he still had traditionally views and had believed that an omega’s place was in the home.

When Will was born and his mother had died it broke his father but he had still hoped for an alpha son so Will at least could have made himself of use but instead he had gotten an omega.

It was an alpha’s right to do whatever they wanted to their omega charge or mate. They could choose to sell the omega off if they wanted. Either in a private trade or by using an auction house.

Auction houses were known for dealing with the society’s elite. Making an auction into an event for the rich.

Not everyone was there to buy but it showed your place among the elite to be there.

Will wondered how long he had been there. According to the color of his bruises, it had been several days since his birthday and with a quick look around Will noticed that almost all of the cages was full so the auction couldn’t be that far of.

With a resigned sigh, Will rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

There wasn’t anything he could do but wait.

* * *

Will didn’t have to wait for long. The auction was planned to start the next evening.

Will watched as the cages was emptied one by one and the omegas was led out to the scene in the next room where the elite had been dining and then sold of.

When the guards finally came to Will’s cage, he wanted to fight them. To hit and kick and bite. He wanted to kill them, but he didn’t have any strength left so instead he quietly let himself be dragged out and into the next room.

All he could do at the moment was hope that he would be sold to a nice alpha.

Will kept his eyes firmly on the floor as he was chained to the floor of the stage and kept them there as the auction begun.

The auctioneer was busy yelling numbers that got higher and higher but Will wasn’t really hearing anything, he retreated back into his own mind where there at least was some peace from this nightmare.

The sound of the hammer hitting tree and the yell of “Sold!” Brought Will back to reality but he still refused to remove his eyes from the floor, even as he heard someone approaching him.

It wasn’t until the scent hit him that he reacted. _Mate_.

Whoever had bought Will was his true mate.

Will lifted his head so fast that he got dizzy.

True mates was very rare and to think that Will had found his here was almost unbelievable.

Will’s new alpha was a tall male in what Will would guess to be his early thirties and with brown hair that was nicely gelled back. He also had brown eyes and high cheek bones. He was wearing a blue three piece suit. His whole being radiated such superiority that Will actually whimpered and turned his head to show his neck to his alpha.

Gentle fingers grabbed Will’s chin and turned his head. His alpha had bent down and was now eyes to eyes with Will.

“You have no idea, how long I have waited for you, mažasis draugas.” Will’s alpha had a deep but gentle voice that made Will whimper again.

“Shh, now, sweet boy. Everything will be alright. You are mine now and I will take good care of you.” The alpha said, voice still gentle and so was the fingers that was stroking Will’s cheek.

Will couldn’t help it, he threw himself into the arms of his alpha. Thankfully his Alpha didn’t seem to mind.

Will heard the chain around his ankle being removed but the only thing he focused on was the feeling of his alphas arms around him, making him feel safe.

“A-alpha.” Will practically sobbed.

“Shh.” His alpha repeated. “My name is Hannibal Lecter and you have my permission to call me whatever you desire, sweet Will.”

Will felt his alpha, _Hannibal_ , beginning to remove his arms but before Will could protest, Hannibal spoke. “I am simply just removing my jacket, my sweet boy.”

When Hannibal’s suit jacket was safely placed around Will, Hannibal replaced his arms around him and when Hannibal rose, he brought Will with him and cradled him into his chest. “Now let’s go so I can show you, your new home, my sweet omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> mažasis draugas = Little mate


End file.
